


On The Way to Earth

by tripthelightfantastic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Vague Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripthelightfantastic/pseuds/tripthelightfantastic
Summary: Jasper's fed up with Peridot on the way to Earth and finds a way to release her own tension.
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	On The Way to Earth

"Entering the atmosphere of the planet ....Earth."

The green handship began to shake, just as Peridot predicted.   
"Just tell me when we get there," Jasper gritted her teeth and turned to exit the bridge, her cape swishing as she did.  
"I'm sure you'll find this interesting." Peridot began, raising a finger enhancement. "This colony has--"  
Jasper punched the wall next to the door. Peridot jumped in her seat. "I said, just tell me when we get there." Peridot's shoulder slumped, opting to wait until the larger gem had left earshot to mumble something. The journey to Earth with Peridot had been tedious, and they were already fed up with each other.

Jasper made her way down one of the many hallways in the handship, passing by a door that she only glanced at out of the corner of her eye. It made her grind her teeth ever so slightly. She continued on, finding the room assigned to her during the mission. She placed a crimson hand on the panel, and the door slid open.  
The room was sparse, as most gemships were, but this room had a something akin to a bed to rest on.

Jasper entered the room and immediately dropped her cape by the door, carelessly. The lion of a gem sat on the edge of the bed, then slumped onto her back, sighing in frustration. She placed a muscular arm behind her head, and stared at the door. Her yellow eyes narrowed slightly, and a slight smirk crossed her lips. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and reclined fully, one leg bent upright, and the other extended in front of her. She hadn't removed her boots.

The hand not busy cradling the back of her neck was rested on her thigh. She drummed her fingers for a moment, yellow eyes flicking from the door, down to her thighs. She sighed and ran a finger up her body until it was gently circling her nipple. Her eyes softened slightly as she let herself unwind from dealing with .. no, she wasn't going to think about it. Jasper bit her own lip softly, and tweaked her nipple hard. An audible, breathy sigh escaped her lips, and her eyes slipped closed with the pain. 

As it faded, Jasper licked her teeth, eyes following her body down to between her legs. Lazily, her hand followed. As the gem stroked herself through her clothing, something shifted in her mind, and she was now gripping a massive hand around a hardness beneath her uniform. She smirked and ran a finger up and down her length, sighing again. She really wished she had someone, almost anyone, to dominate right now. Someone strong enough to fight back and hurt her, but not strong enough to win. That was a favorite characteristic in a partner.

She shifted her weight, and tilted her hips up slightly as she readjusted her position. She drew her finger up her body, catching the seam in between where her lower garment and her upper garment met. She dragged her shirt upwards, exposing a very well defined, orange six-pack, with the natural crimson slashes on her skin. Jasper reached her hand beneath the lower seam, and brought up a quite impressive, equally orange and crimson striped cock. She was incredibly hard in her own hand. Her lips parted, pointed teeth visible as she ran a finger over her tip. The gem moaned breathily and began to stroke herself slowly, biting at her lip. 

Jasper's eyes slipped closed and her mind wandered. She thought of the gems on the ship, but none of them were appetizing to her. But maybe.. A human. They were going to Earth, right? A cruel grin crossed her lips and she picked up her pace a little. She had never brutalized a human before. It sounded fun. They were so fragile in comparison to gems.. Well. Compared to her, anyway, most things were fragile.

In her mind, she imagined a human tied up on the very bed she was on, face down, ass in the air, hands behind their back. Jasper imagined approaching the human from behind. In her mind, they were scared. It made her shiver. She would gently stroke their hair at first, curling a finger in it. She watched them relax, then cruelly pulled back on the hair, jerking the human's head back. Yes, that was it. 

Jasper's cock began to weep. It spilled over onto her hand as she stroked. A blush slowly arose on those orange cheeks as she continued her fantasy. She'd slap that poor human's supple skin. The thought of such an exotic color, pink, brown, black, it didn't matter, against her own orange cock excited her. She'd line herself up, and release the human's hair, and play at the human's entrance for a few moments.

She paused her rhythm in reality, and teased her tip again. She'd tell them to beg. She wanted to hear them whine. Louder, Jasper would command until the human reached an acceptable level of noise. She'd snap, and wrap a hand around to grab their neck and squeeze. She would wait until the squeal was cut to slam into them. Jasper began stroking herself in tandem with her imagination. Her breath became short, and a pressure was building in her body.

Jasper rocked up into her own hand as she imagined fucking this poor human into the bed. Soon, her breath began to catch and she paused for just a moment, back arching off the bed. She cried out in her raspy way as she came, squirting all over her exposed belly. She let the fantasy fade away as she lay back, her eyes slipping open. She sighed, eyes lidded, face flush, and muscles relaxed.

After a moment, she noticed the ship had stopped its shaking. There was a tapping at her door. Jasper pushed up to her elbows, and snarled. "What!?"

A muffled, meek Peridot's voice came from behind the steel.

"...um. We're here."


End file.
